Falcon's Story
by Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming
Summary: Robin doesn't exist. Instead it's the story of how my OC Falcon AKA Domino Noclaf got into the vigalante world, and why. Please give it a chance! For now, it's being put on stadn-by, and possibly ended. If I get an idea, then I'll continue writing this.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is dedicated to my BFF Brooklynn who came up with Falcon. As in, I didn't know what to name him, and, she suggested Falcon. So this is out to her, even though she probably won't read this. Well, even heroes have the right to dream. : ) it's my OC Falcon's story on how he came to be part of the vigilante world. Also, Robin doesn't exist in this, and, remember Falcon is my OC. Well, R&R! **

**Disclaimer:I only own Falcon and his Father. No one else, in this chapter, that is.**

**Falcon's story**

The Justice League members were all in pods. They were restricted with their weaknesses around them (Batman was only wearing his cape, shirt, and, legging/pants).

They had been captured by an assassin.

They were all counting on some miraculous thing that was going to save them all. Or Batman.

About a minute or so after the rambling assassin left a boy came in.

The boy had black hair that hung over his deep blue, almost purple eyes, and Tan skin. Overall, he looked Romanian. And, he looked to be 13ish, maybe 14.

He looked around in a suspicious and almost paranoid manner, before he deduced that he, besides the JLA members, was the only one in the room, he stepped fully into the light.

Several heroes gasped.

He was really, really bloody, had bruises in all stages all over his body, and, he had scars what seemed like everywhere.

He looked at each of the members with his face and eyes unreadable.

Then, he walked over to J'onn opened his pod, and, put out the fire in his pod.

Next, he walked over to a filing cabinet in the corner near Batman, used some keys to unlock one of the drawers, and, from that drawer pulled out Batman's gloves, boots, and, utility belt. He then walked over to Batman, opened his pod, unrestrained him, and, gave him the items.

Then, he, J'onn and the boy released all of the others from their pods, too.

When everyone was out, every one of the Justice League members turned and stared at the boy. In turn, the boy stared at Batman.

But, the strangest thing is that those big purplish curious eyes, looked at Batman's nose. Not his cowl, his nose.

There was complete and utter silence until a confused and angered voice said "How the heck did you get out?"

Instantly, the boy was an open book as his face showed fear and he sub-consciously started acting submissive.

The man couldn't see the boy, because when he first said something, the JLA was in a circle around the boy. And, when the JLA moved, he ducked behind Batman without letting the man see him.

The man got angry and started to advance on them, only to be faced with the entire JLA ready to fight him.

The man stopped, and put his hands up, saying, "Alright, alright, I know a losing battle when I see one. I give up."

Everyone, save the man, looked at Superman, who was looking at J'onn. Old Supes said "J'onn, is he really turning himself in?"

J'onn's eyes glowed for a moment, and then he replied "No, he plans to attack whoever comes over to seduce/restrain him, taking them down permanently, and while we were distracted, take us out, one by one. He has all of our weaknesses within reach. I shall use my telekinesis to restrain him without anyone getting within reach, and, keep him restrained until no longer needed. Alright?"

The other League members nodded their heads, and J'onn telekinetically restrained him, and, after apologizing and warning the boy, knocked them both out, via J'onn.

They then brought them to the watchtower.

**(A/N) So, I'll do more later, and, if you like Batman, then, read my stories, Why Bat?, and, Which Personality. Please don't leave flames! **

**Peace out peoples! **


	2. I'm really sorry!

**I'm very sorry to anyone who's reading this, but I cannot continue this story. My mind moved on from this story only a few minutes after I wrote the first chapter. And while I will not continue this story, I will tell you what was going to happen.**

**They were going to learn that his name is Domino Noclaf.**

**They were gonna interagate him and learn that he was forced to train to be an assassain by his father, the assassain that captured the league.**

**He was gonna become a hero by the name of Falcon.**

**He was gonna become Batman's protoge and they were gonna send his father to Arkahm.**

**They were going to go and see the performance of the Flying Graysons, where there was NO falling.**

**He was gonna join the team of young heros, and partners.**

**There was gonna be a few drabbles about his time with the team.**

**The End.**

**And those were the plans for this story. I really apologize to anyone who liked this story and wanted me to continue.**


End file.
